sonic_boom_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alkira the Arctic Fox
Alkira the Arctic Fox '''is one of 14 main characters on Sonic Boom Legends. Alkira lived in a cave where she lived with an over protective, and forceful father. After a daring escape, she met Fixer the Fox, who calls her Kira. Concerned about her safety from the father, Fixer took her into his home, and he decided to look after her to keep her safe and well. Now, she lives as Fixer's assistant, in hopes to repay that dept. However, when Alkira is there with her friends, especially Fixer, Alkira is the most loyal and kindest person to be around. Physical Appearance Alkira's a light blue arctic fox, who wears a purple dress, with velvet trim. She wears white gloves with silver bangles. Her shoes are purple with grey trim, & a velvet symbol on the side, with white socks. Other outfits In Informal Occasions, she wore a slim, black dress, with clear embroidery on the chest, that covered her shoulders, with the same pattern covering the rest of the dress. History Personality Apon moving home to Main Village, she lives under the protection and care of Fixer at his home. Because Alkira spent her past life isolated in a cave, the world around her is still quite new to her so she is very shy towards new people, and she has yet to make friends. However, as she travels around with Fixer, she beings to learn who to trust, and as such, feels very open when around them. Alkira has some talents that are very notable. Being Fixers Assistant, Alkira is learning how to do detective work and she is learning how to be just as stealthy and evasive as Fixer. She can keep the the shadows just as good, if not better than Fixer, and she is learning how to free run across things just like Fixer. Also, Alkira is seen to be more acrobatic then Fixer, being able to jump slightly higher and is more light footed on objects. While Fixer has the speed, Alkira has the agility. Powers, Abilities and Equipment Alkira also loves colored rocks and gemstones, just as much as she loves cool weather and rain. As such, she was given a Amethyst Necklace as kind of a good luck charm. Alkira's shoes are also made of a very lightweight material that helps her harder to track, and slightly faster when running. When ever Alkira is in the presence of danger, she is very indirect with her approach. Having spent time learning with Fixer, she is very evasive and tries to ether get away from the enemy, or waits to receive orders from Fixer about what she needs to do. Alkira can stand on her own in battle, however she does rely on the assistance of Fixer or friends to help win a fight. Weakness Alkira is still very new to the world around her, and as such she can get quite nervous around new things. Alkira also has fears of reliving her past, and of isolation. She is not that strong ether, and she can sometimes rely on others a little too much. Relationships '''Friends/Allies * Fixer the Fox (Roommate) * Forge the Bear * Emily the Bunny * Knave the Hedgehog * Quayla the Grizzly Bear * Dawn the Rabbit * Wake the Hawk * Erik the Okapi * Shift the Hedgehog * Maniac the Hedgehog * Sophia the Sun Bear * Lucas the Tiger * Alley the Hedgehog * Sienna the Porcupine Enemies * Esham the Arctic Fox (Formerly her father) Quotes * "Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just, when you have lived in a cave for so long, you tend to miss the sun." ** Alkira telling Fixer about how much she missed the sun. (Fox And Found) Trivia Gallery OFFICIAL PICS FANART Episode 5 title card by thecarebeargirl-dbak9ud.png.jpg Alkira the Arctic Fox 2.png Alkira the fox redraw by amesrose257-dbbwkij.png EJwVzEEOhCAMAMC 8ACKIF3wNwQJkogltJ6Mf9 d41zmUfc81aYOkcEbwN4409w1C81Ui65E9SxpNNaZOiSRlI9eLmGwiM5HDN6az4I2hAjOoI r-qNx1oQlOmj934yrqvcLwWMh2w.0xMxd4TQUlOjKpQCheOLcuIm0gY.jpg Sonic boom legends title card 1 by legendarygriffin-db6p6i1.jpg SPEEDPAINTS Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Arctic Foxes